I Got It Made
I got it made canción de el cantante Special Ed (nacido como Edward Archer en 1973) es un rapero estadounidense de Brooklyn, New York. Su canción se transmite por The Classics 104.1 en Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Letra - verse 1 I’m your idol, the highest title, numero uno I’m not a puerto rican, but I’m speakin so that you know And understand I got the gift of speech And it’s a blessin, So listen to the lesson I preach I talk sense condensed into the form of a poem Full of knowledge from my toes to the top of my dome I’m kinda young—but my tongue speaks maturity I’m not a child, I don’t need nothin for security I get paid when my record is played—to put it short I got it made - verse 2 I’m outspoken—My language is broken into a slang But it’s just a dialect that I select when I hang I play it cool—cuz coolin is all that I’m about Just foolin wit tha girlies, yes I’m bustin it out I’m special ed and you can tell by the style that I use I’m creatively superior, yo—i never lose I never lost cuz I’m the boss I never will cuz I’m still The champion, chief one, won’t lose until—I choose Which I won’t cuz I don’t retreat I’ll run you over like a truck and leave you dead in the street You’re invitin me, a titan to a battle—why? I don’t need your respect cuz i-- Got it made - verse 3 I’m talented, yes I’m gifted Never boosted, never shoplifted I got the cash, but maoney ain’t nothin Make a million dollars every record that I cut and—My name is special ed and I’m a super-duper star Ever other week I get a brand new car Got twenty, that’s plenty yet I still want more Kinda fond of honda scooters—got seventy-four I got the riches—to fulfill my needs Got land in the sand of the west indies Even got a little island of my very own—I gotta frog—a dog with a solid gold bone An accountant to account the amount I spent Gotta treaty with tahiti cuz I own a percent Got gear out wear—to everyday Boutiques from france to the u.s.a. And I make all the money from the rhymes I invent So it really doesn’t matter—how much I spent, because, yo I make fresh rhymes—daily You burn me—really? Think, just blink and I made—a million rhymes Just imagine if you blinked—a million times Damn I’d be paid—I got it made - verse 4 I’m kinda spoiled Cuz everything I want I got made I wanted gear—got everything from cotton to suede I wanted lead—i didn’t beg I just got laid My hair was growin too long, so I got me a fade And when my dishes got dirty, I got cascade When the weather was hot, I got a spot in the shade I’m wise because I rise to the top of my grade Wanted peace on earth, so to God I prayed Some kids across town thought I was afraid They couldn’t harm me—I got the army brigade I’m not a trader If what you got is greater I’ll trade But maybe later cuz my waiter made potato -n- alligator souflee—I got it made Categoría:Canciones de The Classics 104.1